megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Chie
Shadow Chie (影千枝, Kage Chie) is a boss in Persona 4. It is the first boss encountered in the Yukiko's Castle dungeon in the Midnight Channel. Appearances *''Persona 4: Boss *Persona 4 Manga: Boss *Persona 4 The Animation: Boss *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax:'' ''Playable Character Profile In the midst of their rescue mission, where Chie Satonaka, Yosuke Hanamura and the protagonist attempted to save Yukiko Amagi, Chie ran off on her own ahead, and encountered her "other self". A voice over of a saddened Yukiko is heard, stating how useless and worthless she is and how Chie is always by her side to save her, a remark to which the "Other Chie" scoffs at, stating (the real) Chie herself is obsessed with dominating over Yukiko. When the "Other Chie" continued to taunt Chie on her negative traits and hidden thoughts, Chie refused to accept it, which empowered the Shadow and caused it to reveal its true self. The Shadow became enraged and confirms that things are different now and that after the battle, only the Shadow will be left standing. The Shadow hopes Chie wouldn't mind: "After all, I'm still you." ''Persona 4 The Animation In episode 3, as Shadow Chie transformed, she used her hair as a weapon to bind the Investigation Team, and attack them. Using her whip, she trapped Chie in a dark space, made up of negative inner emotions. As she felt regret, sorrow, and depression, she began to disappear into the darkness along with her body and soul. However, Yu confronts Shadow Chie, telling her how Chie was still Yukiko's friend and how she was willing to protect her despite her own jealousy, bringing her back to her senses. Yu summons Pyro Jack, which burns off her hair and frees Yosuke from being pinned. The two of them combine their attacks to defeat Shadow Chie, who reverts to normal and changes to Tomoe Gozen after Chie accepts her shadow. Symbolism Shadow Chie represents the reversed Chariot Arcana. The reversed Chariot symbolizes envy, addiction, low self-confidence, and abusive control. These qualities come from her relationship with Yukiko: she is jealous of Yukiko's beauty and addicted to how Yukiko depends on her. While her bond with Yukiko may not be physically abusive, Chie emotionally controls the friendship; this is the reason the dominatrix theme brings physical form to emotional bondage felt by both Yukiko and Chie. It is symbolic of both a superiority and inferiority complex. Stats ''Persona 4'' ''Persona 4 Golden'' Strategy Its weakness is Wind elemental attacks, so use Yosuke's Garu, and then when she's down use an All-Out Attack. Switch to physical attacks when it uses Green Wall, and immediately go back to Garu once the barrier disappears. If the protagonist has the Angel or Sandman Persona, he can use Garu as well, allowing him to initiate All-Out Attacks twice a round. Also, if the player has the Izanagi Persona, use Rakunda and Tarukaja to increase the damage. When Shadow Chie begins to eye Yosuke, and Yosuke does not guard, she will use Bottomless Envy on him, which applies the Dizzy status. If Yosuke guards, she will use Mazio. In Persona 4 Golden, Shadow Chie is a bit more difficult than in the original. Aside from having slightly more health, she is now resistant to physical attacks. The same strategy applies in the original, however it is recommended that the player has Yosuke guard/heal when Green Wall is in effect since Bottomless Envy will apply the "Dizzy" status on whoever is hit. Battle Quotes *''"'I am a shadow ... The true self ... What do you guys think you're doing? Trying to defend the 'real' me? Then you're gonna pay the price!" **'''Yosuke: "Shut up! Quit being such a pain! Chie ... just hang in there a little longer..." **''"Hah ... Think you can stop me that easy!?"'' (Battle Opening) *''"Looks like you won't understand without a little pain!"'' *''"Ahahaha, how lame! You're all so deadly serious, and we've only gotten started!"'' (First attack) *''"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"'' (Using Green Wall) *''"Here you go!" (Attacking) *"Heh heh heh..."'' (Attacking) *''"Take this!"'' (Attacking) *''"Scream for me!"'' (Using Mazio) *''"Kneel before me!"'' (Using Mazio) *''"Hmph! Looks like you won't understand without a little pain!"'' (Below 25% HP) *''"Are you guys idiots!? Why are you protecting her like that? She's nothing but a grubby bitch!"'' (Below 50% HP) *''"Ngh ... Don't make fun of me ... You're ... You're nothing against me...!"'' (Weakened State) *''"No matter what, I'm always on top!"'' (Unknown, may be unused) *''"Ahahaha! I'm the best, got it?"'' (Possibly unused) *''"Haha! Is she really worth all this?" (Possibly unused) *"You think you understand?!"'' (Possibly unused) *''"Argh, that won't work on me!"'' (Possibly unused) *''"Why all this? For her?!"'' (Recovering from Knock Down) *"How '''dare you'!"'' (Possibly unused) *''"Ha! Let's see how long you can withstand this!"'' (Attacking) *''"You're so stubborn!"'' (Presumably attacking) *''"Die! Die already!"'' (Presumably attacking) *''"Argh! I'm ... better ... than..."'' (Presumably her weakened state) *''"No!" (Upon Defeat) Gallery Category: Persona 4 Enemies